Revenge
by weirddramagirl
Summary: The sequel to Sleepover. The boys get revenge! SakuLee, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTemari and one sided SasuIno.


Written by Weirddramagirl  
  
Edited by Lys  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.  
  
This is the sequel to Sleepover so if you haven't read it yet you might want to go look at that first.  
  
Revenge  
Part One

The day after that dreadful sleepover the boys were released back into the wild, aka the Leaf Village. Sasuke turned to Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru.  
  
"Alright guys, this is war! We can't just let this slid," Sasuke said sternly. "We have to think of some way to get revenge... but how?" Sasuke started to rub the goatee he didn't have.  
  
"Hey aren't we missing someone?" Neji asked.  
  
"Ya! Where did Lee go?" Naruto said.  
  
The guys started looking for him. They found him not to far off, bouncing on one hand.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I..." Bounce "Failed..." Bounce "Sakura..." Bounce "Must..." Bounce "Complete..." Bounce "500..." Bounce "laps..." Bounce.  
  
"Hmmm... I see" Sasuke's keen grasp of the obvious made him realize nothing would get done till Lee finished his laps. "We will meet here in two days when Lee will most likely be done."  
  
"If..." Bounce "I..." Bounce "Am..." Bounce "Not..." Bounce "Done..." Bounce "In..." Bounce "Two..." Bounce "Days..." Bounce "I..." Bounce "Will..." Bounce "Have..." Bounce "To..." Bounce "Do..." Bounce -  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooo...!!!" Neji screamed, he knew all to well of the horrible and near-impossible self-imposed rule of DOOM. "Just get it done. NO promises, we can't afford to wait that long."  
  
"This is troublesome... I'm going home to take a nap," Shikamaru yawned.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Two days later five boys met in a clearing, plotting revenge.  
  
"Ok, so first off what should we do?" the self appointed leader, Sasuke asked.  
  
He felt he deserved the title since he had endured the most torture. All the guys sat there for a while just thinking.  
  
"Shikamaru! You're smart think of something!" Sasuke demanded.  
  
"Aww man... well, what don't girls like?" He asked.  
  
"..."  
  
Just then Shino walked by.  
  
"BUGS!" Naruto screamed  
  
Shino stopped and looked at him wondering what the hell was going on. Then he decided he want to know and walked away.  
  
"Yes. What else?" Shikamaru encouraged.  
  
"...dirt?" Lee asked.  
  
"I think we are getting somewhere," Shikamaru said.  
  
"No chocolate..." Neji said twitching as he remembered horrible events. The other guys gave him a questioning looks. "Tenten can get very pissy when she doesn't have chocolate."  
  
Sasuke sat back watching the scene wondering why he hadn't thought of any of these ideas... these crafty boys had somehow invaded the minds of girls, leaving him behind.  
  
"Now, how can we combine all these things?" Shikamaru continued.  
  
All the guys sat in silence, thinking a little too hard. Finally Sasuke spoke up.  
  
"We can take them camping, and make smores WITHOUT the chocolate!" He smiled at his bright idea.  
  
"YES!" all the guys yelled in unison.  
  
"We will have to surprise them so they don't have time to pack," Shikamaru warned. "The girls might bring their own chocolate, or even hygiene products and bug spray!"  
  
"Noooooo...!!!" All the guys yelled in unison. They had some weird unison talking thing going on.  
  
"Ok, so we will spilt off and pack the necessary. Then kidnap a girl each. I think each of us should be able to handle one girl, right?" Sasuke stated more than asked. "We meet back here at nightfall."  
  
"Alright!" The boys burst out in one more unison cheer.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
At sunset, four happy guys sat with four angry tied up, gagged and blindfolded girls.  
  
"Where the hell is Lee!?" Sasuke demanded.  
  
Just then, as if coming at the call of his name Lee showed up with Sakura walking behind him.  
  
"Sorry I was late. Sakura wouldn't come unless I gave her time to pack first." Lee apologized.  
  
"Lee, the point was to kidnap her!" Sasuke screamed. "Grab her and confiscate her bag."  
  
Before Sakura was able to react Naruto and Neji pounced on her, tying her up and what not.  
  
"Lets go," Sasuke said leading the way with.  
  
All the guys carried one girl, except Sasuke because he was the leader so he decided he didn't have to, and Shikamaru, who got stuck carrying Temari and Ino as a result.  
  
"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.  
  
They walked for two hours or so before they found a good place to camp. It was far enough away from the village that if, by chance, one of the girls escaped they would be able to hunt her down before she could find her way back. They set the girls down and removed their blindfolds and gags. It's not like anyone would hear them out here anyways. The girls started to scream but soon realized they were far away and there was nothing they could do.  
  
"What do you guys think you are doing bringing us out here!" Ino screamed.  
  
"Lee, you better untie me this instant or you will be sorry later," Sakura gave him a death glare.  
  
Lee gave a pleading look at Sasuke.  
  
"You cannot untie her under any circumstances!" Sasuke told him. "We brought you here for a little camping trip" Sasuke told Ino with an evil grin. "Ok guys, set up camp." Sasuke told them.  
  
Naruto laid out a beaten looking orange sleeping bag and pulled out about fifty or so bags of ramen. Then he started making a fire. Lee got out his favorite green sleeping bag and his Gai-sensei plushy. He had made it himself so that he would never have to be without Gai-sensei. The guys and girls kinda looked at him funny but went back to what they were doing. Sasuke got out a black sleeping bag, one of those mummy style ones that go around your head. Neji was busy setting up a huge tent that could probably house a family of seven just fine. He inflated an air mattress inside and placed tons of pillows and blankets on it. Then he set up a makeshift kitchen and another area that resembled a bathroom. He was about to go fetch water when he noticed everyone else was done setting up and staring at him.  
  
"What!?" He asked. "I need a good night's rest, proper nutrition and an area do my face washing rituals to keep this beautiful face pimple free!"  
  
The guys just shrugged but wondered how he had carried all that in the small bag he took with him. The girls thought it was kinda cool that a guy cared so much about his appearance. Tenten daydreamed about her and Neji talking about their favorite face wash and then washing their faces together. How romantic!!!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
So I am stopping here, hope the revenge plan is ok. I was really a loss of what to do since I thought another beauty contest of some kind would be too boring. What do you think the guys should do on the camping trip to get back at the girls? Also, how long should they be out there? One night, two...? 


End file.
